Nain de jardin
by LadyGlee
Summary: La restauration du Manoir Hale est terminé. Derek a accepté de prendre la crémaillère mais risque de le regretter amèrement en découvrant le petit présent offert par son humain préféré !


**Autre histoire farfelue sortie tout droit de mon imagination.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Derek observait fièrement son œuvre. Il venait de terminer la reconstruction du manoir Hale. Il avait longtemps hésité avant de se lancer dans cette aventure mais ne regrettait absolument pas. La demeure avait retrouvé son prestige d'autrefois.

Le moteur d'une voiture le coupa dans ses pensées. Il souffla en se rappelant ce qu'il allait se passer. Lydia avait eu la brillante idée d'organiser une pendaison de crémaillère et, étant dans un bon jour, il avait accepté. Il se demandait encore pour quoi il avait cédé aussi facilement. Les petits yeux de chiot de Stiles y était certainement pour quelque chose.

─ Derek ? Tu comptes venir m'aider à débarrasser le coffre ou tu préfères laisser une pauvre demoiselle s'en charger ? demanda la jeune rousse.

Il s'exécuta non sans avoir préalablement levé les yeux au ciel. Allison, Scott et Isaac arrivèrent et tous se chargèrent d'installer décoration, musique et buffet sous le regard désespéré de Derek. Il regrettait amèrement de s'être laissé convaincre par les adolescents.

Stiles arriva après la bataille, un paquet à la main. La boîte mesurait environ cinquante centimètres sur quarante emballé dans un papier cadeau bleu nuancé de vert. Le jeune homme avait choisi expressément cet emballage car il lui rappelait la teinte si particulière des yeux du loup-garou.

─ Ça va Stiles ? Pas trop fatigué de nous avoir aidé ? l'accueillit Lydia avec sarcasme.

─ Désolé mais j'ai peiné à trouver le cadeau parfait.

Puis le garçon se tourna vers Derek.

─ Pour toi.

Le loup prit le paquet avec suspicion. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit la surprise concoctée par l'humain.

─ T'es pas sérieux là ? Tu penses quand même pas que je vais mettre ça chez moi et ça sur ma porte ?

En même temps, il montra aux autres ce que Stiles lui avait offert. Un magnifique nain de jardin représentant un loup. Le mini loup en question portait une salopette bleue, un bonnet rouge qui laissait apparaître deux oreilles pointues et tenait entre ses crocs une marguerite. Le second cadeau était une pancarte avec la mention '' Attention loup grognon derrière cette porte !''.

─ Mais ce sont des éditions collectors ! J'ai dû commander cet écriteau, parce que figure-toi on n'en trouve pas des comme ça même en animalerie ! Et tu le trouves pas trop mignon ce petit loup ?

Ses amis pouffèrent alors que Derek le regardait avec des envies de meurtre. Stiles vint récupérer le nain, sortit et posa la statue au pied de l'escalier du porche.

─ Tu vois ? Derek Jr. aime déjà sa nouvelle maison.

Les autres qui les avaient suivis attendaient la réaction de l'alpha. Celui-ci s'approcha du jeune humain et plaça une main sur son épaule.

─ Tu vois le poteau là-bas ? dit-il en désignant le piquet non loin. Si tu ne retires pas immédiatement ce nabot, je vais t'y attacher avec la pancarte ''Crétin'' autour du cou et comme ça tu me serviras d'épouvantail !

─ Tu n'oserais pas, le défia l'adolescent.

─ Isaac, je crois qu'il y a une corde à la cave.

─ Ok, capitula Stiles en récupérant le nain.

L'incident oublié, la fête battit son plein jusque tard dans la nuit. Tout le monde repartit et Stiles se retrouva en tête à tête avec Derek. Ce dernier ouvrit les bras et le jeune homme vint se blottir contre lui.

─ J'ai attendu de faire ça toute la soirée, déclara l'humain.

─ Moi aussi. Maintenant que c'est fait explique-moi ce qui t'as pris de m'offrir un nain de jardin ?

Stiles le regarda droit dans les yeux en hésitant un instant.

─ Il m'a fait craquer ! Il est vraiment trognon non ?

─ Et la pancarte ?

─ Tu sauras ça en temps voulu, répondit malicieusement le jeune homme.

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis la fougue les emporta. Un feu ardent commença à les consumer et Derek entraîna l''humain vers sa chambre. Ils y entrèrent et juste avant de refermer la porte, Stiles plaça son écriteau mais le retourna.

On pouvait à présent lire : ''Ne pas déranger, loup en chaleur !''

* * *

**Et voilà. La review ne mord pas !**


End file.
